(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a bending and shearing machine for sheet metal. More particularly, the invention is directed to an arrangement which, by simple inversion of some of its constituting parts, enables carrying out of a bending or a shearing operation. In other words, the machine according to the present invention is effective to combine two machines in one.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known that the heavy machinery which is used, such as to work with metals, is of large dimension and also very costly. It is well known that to bend and shear sheet metal or the like, two different machines are usually needed. It is obvious that this requirement implies cost and space utilizations which are quite important. To Applicant's knowledge, there is no combined system which is practical and not too costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,036,359 describes a machine for shearing metal into strips and to bend the latter in U shape. A head carries a knife and a wedge and a device enables to alternate the movement of the knife and of the wedge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,955 is essentially a sheet metal bending machine. The same is true with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,286. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,919, the downward movement of the press brake for shearing or bending is carried out through a complicated mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,601, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,545 and DT No. 2,844,867 are believed to be of interest but are not considered perminent to the present invention.
There is, therefore, a need to be able to provide a machine which is of simple construction and not costly and which can simultaneously serve to bend and shear sheet metal or the like.